Agent Colorado
Agent Colorado, real name Scott McColl. Is a Freelancer who was recruited for his natural leadership abilities and experience with weapons. He was the original holder of the Mu AI until he was put into the Trinity Team. he is the Assassin of the team and his Armor are abilities are the Dome Shield and Armor Lock. He has Red Armor and Black Trim, and wears a Mk VI FC helmet, Eva shoulders, Assault/Commando Chest, a TACPAD wrist, UA/NXRA Utility, FJ/PARA Knees, and a black visor. His girlfriend, Agent Virginia, was killed in the break-in to free the Alpha, and because of this he trusts no one but his two teammates and his AI Mu. History Before Freelancer Scott was born and raised in Colorado until his 10th birthday, when he and his family moved to Texas. He had always been very good at fighting, mastering marshal arts much faster than his peers. while he was athletic, he was not fond of sports, and was ridiculed all his high school life because of it. One day he and his friend were walking in the hall after school to find something in his locker that he had forgotten when three football player came from nowhere and decided to beat him and his friend up. Scott fought back, taking them down one at a time until all three were on the floor, knocked out. The football players parent's pressed charges, but lost the lawsuit due to the fact that the security cameras showed that the football players attacked first. After the lawsuit, the three players were promptly expelled. After that day no one dared to make Scott angry. Being Recruited During his first year of being out of college, Scott was in a small gas station store getting milk. There was only three people in the station, himself, the cashier, and a man Scott didn't know. As he was paying four thugs walked into the store, each carrying a magnum, yelling for everyone to get down and that they wanted all of the money in the cash register. Scott thought quickly, grabbed a small flashlight and a pocket knife from his pocket, blinding and cutting the arm of the guy nearest to him and took his gun, quickly shooting a leg of all four men and the arm which they carried their gun. as the police came to take the injured thugs to jail, the man of which was also in the store. The man introduced himself as Dr. Leonard Church, and that he was starting a program called Freelancer, a group of Elite soldiers that were an experiment to see how soldiers acted with smart AI running their equipment. Scott agreed, seeing as he did not like College anyway. He was one of the first to join, making friends with a new agent name Allison and a younger man named David. They were given new names Agent Colorado, Agent Texas, and Agent Washington respectively. Colorado was implanted with Mu, and soon became of how there were so many AI when they started out with one. As the Trinity Team was formed, Tex called them, their friends Li and Callie, and lock pick Agent York and his AI Delta, to the Pillar of Autumn for a secret meeting. There she informed them of the Alpha and told them of her plan to break him free, of which the rebel Freelancers agreed. Category:Trinity Team